time_gerbils_serverfandomcom-20200214-history
Ship Der Untoten
Ship Der Untoten is the first of 7 zombies maps released on the server. It was created by TheRealTimeGerbil and was inspired by Call of the Dead and Nacht Der Untoten as the name implies. Layout Mess Hall: Players start on the second floor of the mess hall, with 4 beds in the room along with an M14 for purchase at a cost of 5 Rotten Flesh, if you head down the ladder there are cakes avaliable for the players to eat on the table. On the one side of the table there is a barricade for 7 Rotten Flesh. On the other side there is a doorway leading to the one end of the ship, fenced off from being able to jump off. Quick Revive for 5 Rotten Flesh (or 15 if it is a co-op game) along with a mystery box spawn and a radio can be found here. First Container Ships: Buying the 7 Rotten Flesh barricade opens access to the first of four container crates. A Mallet is avaliable for purchase off the wall on the green crate for 12 Rotten Flesh. If you follow a narrow and tight path, it shall lead you to the communication tower and the cranes though you first have to buy a 10 Rotten Flesh barricade. Communication Tower: After purchasing the barricade, players are giving an option, go forward to the cranes, or first explore the communication tower. Either are accessible at any point but the players have the option to choose to which one they shall go first. The first room to the communication tower is a fairly simple booksheld and pot plant room. Climbing a ladder through the roof leads you to the base of the tower. Climbing up a ladder leads you to the second tier of the tower area, a platform with the AN94 for 12 Rotten Flesh. Following the ladder more takes you to the third tier of the tower area, the highest point. Players will be happy to find Speed Cola for 30 Rotten Flesh, a mystery box spawn and the antenna, which has been fried. The Cranes: If the player instead follows the path past the tower, they will be lead to a fairly open area with a mystery box spawn, the HAMR for 15 Rotten Flesh, Stamin-Up for 20 Rotten Flesh and another barricade for 15 Rotten Flesh. Captain's Cabin: Buying the barricade gives the players another option for where they would like to go first, the Captain's Cabin or the cargo hold. In the first floor of the Captain's Cabin is a sofa, TV and some plants. A barricaded doorway for 50 Rotten Flesh leads to Pack A Punch. Climing up another ladder leads to the second floor, which has chairs, a desk and a map of the world on the wall. Turning around leads you to an outside balcony, where PhD Flopper for 20 Rotten Flesh is found along with the Bowie Knife for 30 Rotten Flesh, the initial mystery box spawn point and the second radio. Cargo Hold: Down into the cargo hold is two more crates, a yellow and a green, with Tombstone Soda being avaliable for 20 Rotten Flesh, the Encrusted Sword being avaliable for also 20 Rotten Flesh and a mystery box spawn. Down the cargo hold stairs, turning right and right again takes you to some animal containment cells, holding chickens, cows, pig and sheep. Another barricide lay on both sides of the pig cell for 15 Rotten Flesh. Generator: ''' Past the barricade is the final area of the ship, the generator area. At the far end of the room is the generator which once turned on allows players to use Perk-A-Cola machines. Juggernog is located next to the switch for 25 Rotten Flesh and opposite Juggernog past a big table is Molotov Cocktails for 20 Rotten Flesh and a mystery box spawn right underneath the Molotov Cocktail frame. '''NOTES: *Once the power is turned on, gas crawlers shall spawn in the basement area *Perk-A-Cola's may only be used when the power is turned on, Pack A Punch may be used regardless of the power status *Jumping off the ship will resolve with the moderator killing you Write the second section of your page here. Category:Minecraft Zombies